


Eye of the Storm

by Mystic_Shadows



Series: Konagona [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Past Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Shadows/pseuds/Mystic_Shadows
Summary: Spinnerella was Chipped too. And being Chipped can mess with your mind.
Relationships: Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Series: Konagona [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043466
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically part of the Konagona AU. However, it is not entirely necessary to read the others in the series as this is mainly a standalone fic.

_She was dreaming. Or she hoped she was dreaming. She doesn't think she could stand it if this was real, she had thought she was free._ Run, darling. Please, run. _Spinnerella_ _thinks as she looks down into Netossas' terrified face. Spinnerella feels her arms raise and hears herself speak, "Join the Light of Prime."_

_Spinnerella can see Netossa steel herself as she sends out a gust of wind to knock Netossa off the building. Netossa sends out her nets and Spinnerella uses her winds to force the nets back and wrap around Netossa. "Join the Light of Prime, Beloved." Netossa shakes her head and Spinnerella frowns. Spinnerella pushes Netossa to the edge of the building. "Join us, Beloved."_

_"Spinny. I know you're in there. Don't do this." Netossa says._

_Spinnerella sighs, "You should have joined. Goodbye, Beloved." Spinnerella pushes Netossa off the building, watching her face as she falls towards the ground. Spinnerella wrenches control back, "No, Netossa!"_

Spinnerella wakes up, grunting as she falls down onto the bed. She frowns: she hasn't hovered during her sleep since she was a kid. She sighs quietly, glancing at Netossa, hoping she hadn't woken up. Netossa is still asleep and Spinnerella smiles, watching Netossa breathe and reminding herself they're both here, they're both safe. Spinnerella slips out of bed, wincing as she puts weight on her left ankle. She leaves the bedroom, goes to the kitchen and makes some tea. Her hands are shaking and she breathes in and out, trying to calm herself.

Spinnerella looks out the window, watching the sun rise. She jolts as she feels Netossa wrap her arms around her. "Morning, Spinny."

"Good morning, dear. Sleep well?" 

"I did. Did you?" Netossa hugs tighter. "The bed was cold, how long have you been up?" 

"Oh, just felt like getting an early start, is all." Spinnerella dodges the question. "Don't we have a bunch of meetings today?" 

Netossa nods, "Yeah, just updates on how everyone is doing and how rebuilding is going." 

* * *

  
  


Spinnerella goes through the day, barely paying attention. She blinks and they're back at their home, the sun setting. "Spinny!" Netossa says. "You ok? You checked out awhile ago." 

Spinnerella shakes her head, "I'm fine." 

Netossa watches her for a minute. "Sure. I'm heading to bed, you coming?" 

"Not yet. I'll be there soon." Netossa nods, heading towards the bedroom. Spinnerella sighs, rolling her shoulders. She doesn't really want to go to sleep. Spinnerella finds things to do that distract her, but eventually she does head to the bedroom. Since she'd told Netossa she'd be there, she figures she'll lay in the bed for a few hours, then get up. That way, she isn't lying. 

Spinnerella slips into the bed and Netossa rolls over, throwing her arm over her. Spinnerella looks at the ceiling, trying to relax. 

_She's in Netossas' nets, wind swirling around her. She snarls at Netossa, who's speaking. "Spinny, I love you."_

_Spinnerella breaks the control for just a minute. "D.. darling." Netossa smiles, happy. Spinnerella screams as Prime takes control back. She watches as she forces the nets to break, heading towards Netossa. Picking her up with the winds, she slams Netossa into a nearby tree, increasing the speed. She can see Netossa mouthing something, but can't hear her. The tree starts to break and Netossa looks up, scared. Spinnerella grins, feeling that the win was in her grasp. Netossa looks at her, mouths something, and closes her eyes._

Spinnerella wakes with a gasp, choking back her scream. She turns, to watch Netossa and frowns when she's greeted with an empty bed. Glancing around, she spies Netossa on the balcony and relaxes. 

Netossa breathes in the cool air, tension leaving her shoulders. She turns, smiling as she meets Spinnerellas' gaze. She heads back to the bed, slipping in and snuggling up to Spinnerella. "Hey, you ok?" Netossa whispers. She'd heard Spinnerella talking and was worried.

"It..it's nothing, darling." Spinnerella is able to hide her gaze. Netossa frowns, but doesn't push.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Spinnerella stays awake the rest of the night, watching Netossa, reminding herself that Prime is gone, Netossa is here, they're safe. They don't have anything planned for the day, which Spinnerella is happy for. She doesn't think she'd be able to be around people. They stay in their cabin all day, Spinnerella making sure she's able to see Netossa the whole time. 

Netossa glances at Spinnerella from the corner of her eye. She's worried, Spinnerella hasn't been sleeping, but she's not sure how to help. She wasn't addressing it, hoping Spinnerella would come to her about it, but it's been getting worse. Even if Spinnerella does sleep, she's tossing and turning and yelling. 

Netossa also knows that if she did push, Spinnerella would withdraw, shutting her out. Not on purpose, Spinnerella wouldn't realize she was doing it, but she would. But Spinnerella can't continue like this, with no sleep. It's dangerous, for both of them. 

Spinnerella gets up from the couch...and falls to the ground. Netossa runs to her, checking on her and breathes a sigh of relief at not seeing any obvious physical bruises. Using her nets, Netossa helps Spinnerella lay on the couch and waits until she wakes up. They need to have a conversation.

Spinnerella groans slightly as she wakes up. She's not sure what happened. Opening her eyes, she's met with Netossas' frowning face. Spinnerella closes her eyes again: maybe she can still pretend to be asleep to avoid this conversation. "I know you're awake. You feeling ok?" 

Spinnerella opens her eyes again, "Hey, dear." Spinnerella meets Netossas' eyes, and the love and worry in them. "I'm sorry."

"Don't scare me like that!" Netossa sits next to Spinnerella as she sits up. "What's going on, Spinny?" Spinnerella tries to avoid her eyes. "I'm serious. What's wrong? You haven't been sleeping well in weeks." 

Spinnerella takes a deep breath. If they're going to have this conversation, might as well be honest. "Months." She whispers, leaning against Netossa. "I'm... having nightmares. Bad ones." 

"What are they about?" 

"They're about...from when I was Chipped. And I was fighting against…" Spinnerella trails off. 

"Against me." Netossa finishes her thought. Spinnerella nods, refusing to look at her. "Is that why I heard you cry out last night?"

"Oh, I... hadn't realized I was doing that."

"Is there anything I can do, Spinny? It...hurts to see you like this." Netossa is used to fighting against her problems, but she knows she can't fight this, as much as she wants to.

"I..I'm not sure. I don't know how to get over this. It's been months, why.. why." Spinnerella starts crying. 

"Oh, Spinny." Netossa pulls her closer, hugging her as she cries. "It's understandable, Spinny. He messed with your mind, controlled you. It's normal for you not to be over it." 

"I feel...weak, like he's still winning, if this is still messing with me." Spinnerella whispers. 

"He's not. He's gone, Adora destroyed him. And you're so strong, Spinny." They sit quietly for a few minutes, trying to calm down. "What if...if you just talk about the nightmares in the morning? That way, it's not just you fighting against this. And….maybe that'll help, or we can figure out a way together."

Spinnerella hesitates. The nightmares can get bad and she's not sure, but as she looks at Netossa, she feels less anxious. "Distractions help, sometimes. Not always, but a lot of the time. So I don't dwell on the nightmares, I can push them out of my mind. But also, just being reminded that you're here, that helps. After... after really, really bad ones, I need to know that you're ok."

Netossa nods, then smirks. "I can definitely think of ways to distract you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely an experiment. I've not really written for them before, so I hope I did them justice.


End file.
